Adventure in Arabasta
by Hana Arny
Summary: Naruto, Sasuke dan Sakura terhisap oleh blackhole yang muncul tiba-tiba dan terdampar di dunia bajak laut yang asing bagi mereka. Akankah trio ninja yang terpisah itu bisa kembali ke dunia mereka lagi? Tanyakan pada Hanashi Kishimoto  ?  -plak-


Disclaimer:

Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

One Piece © Eiichiro Oda

Hollow Pirates © Hana =,=v -plak-

* * *

Genre : Adventure, Humor

Warning :

Dapat menyebabkan sakit mata (?) karena ke-gaje-an yang akut juga humor yang garing serta banyak OC yang muncul, dll~

a/n : Aku publish fict ini cuma untuk sekadar nambah daftar story di akun aku… -dihajar-

Dibaca syukur, kalau gak dibaca juga aku lega~ XDD -plak-

Mau kasih kritik n saran silakan… Akan diterima dengan senang hati… Tapi aku gak terima Flame sampah yang gak berguna, jadi gak usah dibaca bila niat anda sudah tidak benar (?)

.

.

* * *

"**Adventure in Arabasta"

* * *

**

.

.

* * *

Triiing! Dziiingh!

Terdengar suara kunai dan shuriken yang berdentingan dimana-mana. Di sebuah lapang yang cukup luas dengan pepohonan yang rindang di pinggirnya, terlihat dua sosok manusia yang rupanya sedang bertarung sengit. Seorang yang berambut pirang dan bermata biru mencoba menyerang lawannya dari belakang. Tetapi yang menjadi target lebih pintar, cowok berambut hitam dan bermata onyx itu sudah lenyap dari pandangan ketika serangan itu hampir mengenainya.

"Hoi, Naruto, Sasuke! Sampai kapan kalian mau bertengkar seperti anak kecil begitu? Filmnya sudah mau dimulai nih…" celetuk seorang gadis berambut pink yang rupanya sudah lelah menyaksikan kedua temannya itu berkelahi dari pinggir lapangan. "Apa sih yang sebenarnya kalian ributkan?"

Naruto dan Sasuke pun berhenti dan menoleh ke arah Sakura.

"Tidak bisa, ini bukan pertengkaran yang bisa dibilang sebagai pertengkaran anak kecil. Ini pertarungan! Pertarungan antar lelaki!" Naruto berkata dengan semangat yang membara dan menggebu-gebu. Sedangkan Sasuke hanya mengangguk-angguk membenarkan perkataan Naruto.

"Apanya yang pertarungan antar lelaki? Kalian kan hanya berkelahi memperebutkan tiket film untuk kursi yang ditengah! Itu sih namanya benar-benar perkelahian anak kecil!" bentak Sakura dengan dahinya yang sudah mengerut. Sakura benar-benar tidak habis pikir dengan kelakuan kedua temannya itu.

"Huh! Ya sudahlah! Kalau begitu aku pergi sendiri saja! Meladeni kalian tidak ada habisnya!" ucap Sakura kesal kemudian ia beranjak pergi. Melihat Sakura berdiri dan mulai meninggalkan lapangan itu, Naruto dan Sasuke pun langsung menghentikan pertarungan mereka dan berlomba menyusul Sakura.

"He-hei, Sakura! Jangan marah donk, ayo kita pergi bersama-sama." Naruto berusaha menyamakan langkahnya dengan Sakura yang sengaja mempercepat jalannya.

"Hn." Sasuke hanya bergumam tanda setuju dengan Naruto tetap dengan wajah es nya. Sakura pun menghentikan langkahnya dan menatap kedua temannya itu. Ia pun menghela napas. Naruto dan Sasuke benar-benar seperti anak kecil, bertengkar dan berbaikan dengan mudahnya.

"Baiklah, baiklah. Tapi jangan sampai ka-" belum selesai Sakura berbicara, tetapi ia sudah menghentikan perkataannya. Ia menatap arah di depannya dengan terkejut. Naruto dan Sasuke yang bingung pun ikut menoleh ke arah yang ditatap Sakura. Sebuah lubang hitam besar terpampang secara tiba-tiba di depan mereka. Angin pun mulai bertiup kencang ke arah lubang hitam tersebut, seolah-olah lubang itu menghisap apa pun yang berada di dekatnya. Mereka bertiga hanya bisa terdiam menatap lubang hitam besar itu dengan terheran.

"A-apa yang…"

"Apa ini adalah sejenis genjutsu?" tanya Naruto tanpa melepaskan pandangannya dari lubang tersebut.

"Tidak, bukan." jawab Sasuke yang sudah menggunakan sharingan miliknya. "Lubang itu nyata. Benda-benda yang masuk ke dalamnya langsung menghilang, seperti di kirim ke dimensi lain…" ketika Sasuke menyadari itu, ia langsung menoleh ke arah Naruto dan Sakura. "Cepat menjauh atau kita akan terhisap!"

Tapi terlambat. Sakura yang jaraknya paling dekat dengan blackhole itu segera melayang dan terhisap masuk ke dalam lubang dimensi tersebut. Naruto yang secara reflek memegang tangan Sakura pun ikut masuk ke dalamnya. Sasuke yang melihat kedua temannya terhisap masuk tidak bisa diam saja. Ia segera melompat masuk ke dalam lubang hitam itu. Sedetik kemudian, gerbang blackhole itu pun mengecil lalu lenyap tak berbekas.

Menghilang bersama tiga manusia yang dihisapnya.

Pergi entah kemana.

Hilang…

Lenyap…

Tak berbekas…

Huwaahaahaaa~~~ -plak-

* * *

Sebuah blackhole tampak muncul dari langit di sebuah perkotaan yang terletak di tengah padang pasir. Kali ini bukan untuk menghisap, melainkan untuk melontarkan sesosok manusia yang sebelumnya terhisap oleh lubang dimensi itu. Dan manusia malang yang terpilih untuk terlontar dari ketinggian 1 km (?) itu adalah…

"Kyaaaa!"

Sakura Haruno, seorang ninja medis berambut pink, sedang terjun indah menuju daratan padang pasir di bawah sana. Tapi bukan Sakura namanya kalau ia tidak bisa mendarat dengan selamat. Bahkan yang harus dikhawatirkan adalah keselamatan media pendaratannya…

BDEBUUUM!

Akhirnya Sakura berhasil mendarat, tentunya dengan selamat di…

"Uuukh, KURANG AJAAAAR!" seorang pria besar menyeramkan dengan beberapa bekas luka sayatan di wajahnya mengamuk akibat pendaratan sukses Sakura yang ternyata menimpa tubuh si perompak padang pasir ini.

"Ma-maaf!" ucap Sakura segera meminta maaf setelah menyadari apa yang terjadi. Tetapi kata maaf tidak berlaku untuk seorang perompak yang sangat ditakuti di wilayah itu. Pria besar itu pun menghampiri Sakura lalu mencekik lehernya hingga Sakura kesulitan bernapas.

"Kau sudah merusak makan siang ku bocah!" bentak si perompak itu. Baru saja Sakura berniat untuk membalas dan menghajar habis-habisan si perompak itu, ketika terdengar sebuah suara dari belakang mereka.

"Hei, lepaskan gadis itu." tiba-tiba muncul seorang laki-laki berjubah dengan sebuah topi yang berhiaskan dua lingkaran ber-icon smile bertengger di kepalanya, baru saja keluar dari sebuah restauran yang berada tepat di depan mereka.

Perompak itu pun melepaskan cekikannya dan mendorong Sakura hingga terjatuh. Perhatian si perompak itu kini teralih sepenuhnya pada laki-laki sok pahlawan itu sehingga tidak lagi peduli pada Sakura yang mulai terbatuk-batuk dan mengambil napas.

"Hahaha, berani sekali kau! Kau tidak kenal siapa aku, hah?" bentak pria besar itu menghampiri laki-laki bertopi itu kemudian menarik kerah jubahnya. Dalam hitungan detik, diiringi kobaran api yang sangat besar yang muncul tiba-tiba, si perompak itu pun tumbang dengan tubuh yang hangus. Sedangkan laki-laki bertopi itu masih berdiri tegak sambil membetulkan posisi topinya. Sakura hanya diam menatap kejadian itu dan berusaha mencerna apa yang sebenarnya terjadi.

"Maaf, aku tidak mengenalmu." ucap laki-laki itu sambil berjalan pergi. Orang-orang pun mulai berbisik-bisik sambil memandang punggung laki-laki bertopi itu hingga salah seorang dari mereka berkata, "Itu adalah Ace si tinju api! Tidak salah lagi! Aku melihat poster buronannya tadi pagi!"

Ace? Buronan? Pikir Sakura. Ia baru sadar kalau dirinya kini sedang berada di sebuah tempat yang sangat asing baginya. Ia hanya ikut memandang kagum pada sosok yang dikenal sebagai Ace itu. Sebenarnya ia sendiri pun bisa kalau hanya untuk menghabisi seorang perompak seperti itu. Tapi Sakura menaruh sedikit simpati karena laki-laki bertopi itu sudah berbaik hati menolongnya.

Tiba-tiba seorang pria tua dengan seragam ala koki keluar dari restauran yang tadi didatangi oleh Ace dan berteriak ke arah Ace. "Hei, tunggu!" Ace menghentikan langkahnya tanpa menoleh. "Kau belum membayar makanannya!" Glek. Kisah kepahlawanannya pun langsung luntur seketika. Dengan secepat kilat, ia pun segera berlari kabur meninggalkan tempat itu dalam sekejap.

Fufufu, orang yang menarik… pikir Sakura. Seulas senyum terukir di wajah Sakura. Tanpa sadar, ia pun mengikuti kemana jejak Ace pergi.

* * *

"Sejak abad-abad yang lalu, diketahui bahwa di dunia ini terdapat suatu media yang dapat membuat seseorang mengalami perjalanan waktu antar dimensi. Ada yang mengatakan itu berbentuk sebuah mesin waktu yang diciptakan oleh seorang ilmuwan. Ada juga yang mengatakan bahwa itu hanyalah mitos belaka. Tetapi yang paling umum di ketahui dan terbukti keberadaannya adalah… sebuah lubang hitam yang pekat yang bisa muncul dimana saja dan kapan saja tanpa ada orang yang mengetahuinya secara pasti yang dapat melontarkan seseorang menuju dunia lain. Lubang dimensi itu biasa disebut dengan sebutan… Blackhole."

"Begitulah apa yang tertulis di buku ini." ujar wanita berambut hitam sebahu menutup buku miliknya. Seisi ruangan itu menjadi hening sesaat menatap wanita itu dengan seksama setelah mendengar uraiannya. Tampak seorang laki-laki berambut pirang bermata biru di antara mereka memasang wajah penuh dengan kebingungan dan ketidakmengertiannya yang khas. Ia mengangkat tangannya tanda ingin mengajukan sebuah pertanyaan.

"A-ano… Jadi… yang kau sebut sebagai blackhole itu apa ya?" … =='

BLETAK! Sebuah pukulan mendarat di kepala Naruto. Seorang perempuan berambut orange mengepalkan tangannya dengan tidak sabar.

"Dari tadi Robin sudah menjelaskan panjang lebar padamu… apa saja sih yang kau dengaaar?"

"Ma-maaf… aku memang tidak pandai dalam urusan teori seperti itu…" ucap Naruto diiringi oleh cengirannya. Nami hanya menghela napas lemas menghadapi shinobi yang satu ini.

"Berarti itu menjelaskan bahwa blackhole itu adalah jawaban dari apa yang sebenarnya terjadi pada kita bertiga dulu." ucap Sanji si koki kapal yang berambut kuning dengan ujung alisnya yang melengkung tengah memainkan alat-alat dapur miliknya.

"Tepat. Dan Naruto bisa berada di sini sekarang juga karena blackhole itu. Fenomena yang langka." gumam Nami.

"Jadi Nami dan Sanji dulu pernah masuk ke dalam blackhole juga?" tanya seekor, eh, seorang, eh… (chopper itu masuk kategori 'seekor' atau 'seorang' ya? ==a) rusa kecil berhidung biru yang rupanya adalah sang dokter kapal.

"Tidak tahu pasti juga karena saat itu kabut sangat tebal, aku tidak yakin. Tapi aku memang merasakan suatu angin yang aneh." ujar Nami melirik Luffy si kapten kapal yang sedang memperhatikan Sanji memasak dengan baik.

"A-anoo…" Naruto kembali mengangkat tangannya sambil menghadap ke arah Sanji yang dengan lihai sedang membalik omeletnya. Naruto bertanya dengan tatapan mata yang berbinar-binar. Benar-benar tidak peduli bahwa ia sedang terdampar di sebuah kapal yang sedang berlabuh di pinggir pulau padang pasir, pulau atau bahkan dunia yang sangat asing baginya. "Apa kau juga bisa membuat mie ramen?"

* * *

"Yudhiz! Angkat jangkarnya! Nailez! Cek dek kapal sekali lagi! Konslet! Pastikan semua barang tidak ada yang tertinggal! Nhi! Pel lantai! -plak!- Kita akan segera berlayar menuju pulau berikutnya!" teriak sang navigator kapal bajak laut Hollow dengan lantang seraya memastikan kompasnya dengan seksama.

"Wah wah, Hana memang navigator yang semangat ya." ucap sang kapten kapal santai sambil menyeruput kopinya dengan damai.

BLETAK! Sebuah kursi melayang dan mendarat di tubuh sang kapten yang kini tergolek mengenaskan.

"Kapten Puguh juga bantuin donk!" protes keluar dari Chazz si gadis arkeolog yang merupakan pelaku pelemparan kursi.

"Kapten pingsan beneran lho…" kata Nhi si musisi kapal mencolek-colek sang kapten dengan sebatang kayu. Sang navigator yang kawaii itu pun hanya bisa menghela napas memperhatikan para nakama nya yang aneh. Sudah 3 hari mereka berada di Arabasta, tapi keanehan mereka semakin bertambah. Maka dari itu Hana memutuskan untuk segera meninggalkan pulau padang pasir itu.

Hana membuka pintu ingin segera keluar dari ruangan yang berisik itu untuk menghirup udara segar. Saat itulah ia merasakan tiupan angin yang aneh. Blackhole ketiga pun akhirnya muncul melontarkan seorang pemuda tampan, keren, cool, cakep, pinter, jenius, hebat, bla bla bla… jatuh tepat di atas Hana.

Ehm.

Benar-benar di atasnya.

Sasuke Uchiha muncul dengan gaya terkeren.

"Gawaaat! Ada yang berani nginjek kepalanya Hana! Kiamaaaat! Selamatkan dirimuu!" teriak Konslet histeris. Sesaat suasana menjadi hening.

"Gyaaaa! Mana buku-buku ku?" "Tolong selamatkan pedangku!" "Bantu aku membawa panci-panci ini!" "Sake ku!" "Tengkorak ku!" "Kecoa ku!"

Saat para kru Hollow ribut sibuk untuk penyelamatan diri mereka, Sasuke baru menyadari bahwa ia telah menginjak sesuatu… seseorang tepatnya.

"Hn? Maaf." ucapnya singkat.

Hana yang kemarahannya sudah mencapai tingkat maksimum pun segera bangkit dan mengangkat kepalanya. Siapa yang telah berani menginjak kepalanya? Tidak ada yang berhasil lolos dengan selamat bila cari masalah dengan seorang Hana! Tapi nafsu membunuhnya langsung surut seketika saat melihat wajah sang pelaku…

"A-a-aku… aku maafkan kok… " sepatah kata dari mulut Hana dengan matanya yang berbentuk love love yang berhasil membuat para kru lebih shock lagi.

"HEEEEE?"

* * *

Di pelabuhan pulau padang pasir, terlihat sesosok yang sudah tak asing kini sedang mengatur napasnya setelah ia berlari-lari.

"Sudah aman kok." sebuah suara muncul dari belakang Ace yang tengah duduk bersandar pada sebuah benda yang mirip Skateboard.

"Jadi kau ya yang dari tadi mengikutiku?" tanya Ace terkejut.

"Yap." jawab Sakura tersenyum geli.

"Larimu cukup cepat untuk ukuran seorang gadis." Sakura hanya tersenyum. Haruskah ia katakan juga bahwa kekuatannya juga cukup besar, atau bahkan sangat besar untuk ukuran seorang gadis?

"Apa rencanamu setelah ini?" tanya Sakura penasaran dengan orang yang dianggapnya menarik yang berada di depannya ini.

"Sebenarnya aku ingin melanjutkan perjalanan ku ke pulau berikutnya. Tapi sepertinya aku akan mengunjungi kapal adikku terlebih dahulu." Ace menoleh ke arah dua buah kapal bajak laut yang sedang berlabuh di sana. Sakura memperhatikan kapal-kapal itu dengan heran. Sebuah kapal memamerkan bendera bergambar tengkorak dengan topi jerami menghiasinya. Satu lagi bergambar tengkorak dengan bentuk yang unik seperti kobaran api. Dunia ini sama sekali berbeda dengan dunianya selama ini.

"Mau ikut?"

* * *

"Naruto?"

"Sakura?"

Sakura terkejut ketika mengetahui bahwa Naruto berada di kapal milik adik nya Ace itu. Tetapi Sakura tidak terkejut ketika melihat Naruto dengan mulut penuh ramen.

"Hei hei Sakura! Sedang apa kau bersama orang ini berduaan?" tanya Naruto curiga melihat Sakura datang bersama seorang pemuda yang agak mirip dengan kapten kapal Topi Jerami itu.

"Jangan-jangan…"

"Jangan berpikir yang macam-macam Naruto, atau kau akan merasakan akibatnya." Sakura berkata dengan senyuman dan kelembutan yang penuh makna yang mampu membuat Naruto bungkam dalam sekejap. Siapa sih yang mau dapat pukulan 'Maut' nya Sakura?

Setidaknya ia telah menemukan satu orang temannya. Tetapi, dimana Sasuke?

"Baka! Jangan ikuti aku!" mereka mendengar sebuah teriakan dari arah pelabuhan di luar kapal. Sebuah suara yang rasanya tidak asing, tetapi juga terdengar asing…

Naruto dan Sakura saling berpandangan satu sama lain. Akhirnya mereka berdua memutuskan untuk keluar dan memastikan pemilik suara itu. Dan dugaan mereka benar…

Terlihat sesosok Sasuke Uchiha yang tampan, keren, cool, pinter, jenius, dll, tengah berlari menjauh dari kejaran beberapa orang. Rupanya para kru Hollow begitu bahagia dengan kedatangan Sasuke yang telah membuat ancaman hidup mereka hilang. Mereka menganggap, kalau Sasuke mau menjadi salah satu kru bajak laut Hollow, navigator plus bendahara mereka akan berubah menjadi manusia yang lebih baik… selama ini mereka selalu ditindas oleh Hana yang kawai karena keuangan Hollow semua dipegang olehnya. Adegan dimana Hana dapat memaafkan orang yang telah menginjak kepalanya adalah satu contoh adegan langka yang nyaris tidak mungkin terjadi…

"Sudah kubilang! Aku tidak mau! Jangan kejar aku!" melihat temannya terdesak, Sakura dan Naruto pun datang menghadang para kru Hollow untuk membantu Sasuke.

Tiba-tiba, angin pun kembali berhembus dengan aneh. Tiga ninja itu merasa familiar dengan itu, namun kali ini mereka tidak takut melainkan merasa lega. Terlebih saat mereka kembali melihat sebuah lubang hitam yang sama seperti yang menghisap mereka sebelumnya. Tanpa pikir panjang lagi, mereka bertiga pun memilih lompat ke dalam lubang itu dari pada harus berhadapan dengan kru Hollow yang aneh-aneh.

"Jadi itu Blackhole tersebut. Ini pertama kalinya aku melihat secara langsung." Robin memperhatikan lubang dimensi yang mulai mengecil itu dengan kagum.

"Ah sial, dia berhasil kabur. Kalau begini kita harus berjuang bertahan hidup dari tindasan itu lagi!" keluh Nhi memasang tampang suramnya.

"Teman-teman!" Konslet yang tadi tidak ikut dalam pengejaran Sasuke kini berlari tergopoh-gopoh menghampiri mereka. "Ada kabar baik!" ucapnya cerah. Namun di belakang Konslet juga menyusul Chazz yang beraut wajah tidak kalah suramnya. "Juga ada kabar buruk…"

* * *

BRUUUUK!

Sakura, Naruto dan Sasuke pun akhirnya 'jatuh' kembali ke tanah Konoha tercinta mereka. Masih merasa bingung dengan apa yang terjadi pada mereka barusan, trio ninja itu hanya bisa diam terduduk sambil mengatur napas.

"Oh, kalian disini rupanya. Aku sudah mencari kalian seharian." Kakashi-sensei muncul seperti biasa, dengan sebuah buku yang menjadi ciri khasnya di tangannya.

"Aku ingin memperkenalkan seseorang pada kalian. Untuk sementara ini, dia akan bergabung dalam kelompok kita." ujar Kakashi tidak peduli dengan tampang murid-muridnya yang sudah kusut. Kemudian seorang gadis manis, ramah tamah dan baik hati pun muncul dari belakang Kakashi.

"Hai! Aku Hana, salam kenal!"

Naruto dan Sakura hanya merespon datar menatap Kakashi dan Hana. Lain halnya dengan Sasuke yang sudah mulai memucat.

"Hai, Sasuke-sama…!"

* * *

**-Di kapal Hollow-**

"Bahagianya… Terharu… Akhirnya penindas kita menghilang…" ucap Nhi. Semua kru Hollow pun mengangguk tanda setuju.

"Tetapi… Semua harta, uang, dan kompas kita juga ikut menghilang… ToT" ucap Nhi lagi. Dan semua mengangguk lagi dengan lemasnya.

Lalu Hana dan Sasuke pun hidup bahagia selamanya… XDD

-The End-


End file.
